


Tell Me Again

by Antimonicacid



Series: FE3H Kinkmeme fills [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kink Meme, M/M, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antimonicacid/pseuds/Antimonicacid
Summary: Prompt: Sylvain catches Dedue defending him again and they get into a discussion about it with Dedue continuing to say nice things about him until Sylvain can't take it anymore and drags him into a nearby alley or closet to suck him off then and there. Dedue is definitely into it.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Dedue Molinaro
Series: FE3H Kinkmeme fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739701
Comments: 10
Kudos: 152





	Tell Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> Sylvain catches Dedue defending him again and they get into a discussion about it with Dedue continuing to say nice things about him until Sylvain can't take it anymore and drags him into a nearby alley or closet to suck him off then and there. Dedue is definitely into it.
> 
> \+ Sylvain really being into Dedue being nice but trying to pretend that's not what it's about he TOTALLY doesn't care that much  
> ++ they're not in an established relationship
> 
> This is a fill for the [FE3H kinkmeme](https://fe3h-kinkmeme-light.dreamwidth.org/452.html?thread=31684)!! Hope you like it, OP ;;A;;

Sylvain’s walking past the dining hall when he hears the comment. The windows are cracked open to offset the summer’s heat, and the voices of the patrons easily filter out into the afternoon air. He pauses, listening for only a moment as he’s spoken about.

“ _…anything that moves. Doesn’t matter the gender or species I’ve heard that Sylvain once–”_

It isn’t the first time he’s had overheard his name come up in less than savory conversation. Rumors around him circulate, that’s just how life is. Some of them hold a kernel of truth within them. It’s true that in the past he has acted out in ways that were a bit unbecoming of someone of his status, but for the most part he’s left that behavior behind. Sure, he still loves dating around, but who doesn’t? But he’s gotten a good deal better at severely limiting the number of girls he sees at once as well. He’s even working on being more open about what direction their relationship is going. Maybe it’s not the perfect abstinence he’s been taught to strive for, but baby steps, okay?

There are other types of rumors though. Ones where Sylvain’s image is steeped in black spite until he’s unrecognizable in their retelling. His behavior twisted around, words put into his mouth, and partners fabricated to make him look bad. And honestly? He probably deserves that too. All the rumors and insults and warnings that spread throughout Garreg Mach telling others to avoid avoid avoid.

So, when Sylvain hears his name followed with a quite vicious and unpleasant descriptor, he’s ready to just walk away. What difference does it make? People will believe what they choose to believe. If this is how people choose to work out their frustrations against him then who is he to stop them?

“Excuse me,” a deep voice Sylvain hadn’t expected breaks into the conversation. Sylvain backs against the wall of the dining hall ensuring he’s not visible through the window as he eavesdrops. Risking a quick peek, he confirms the owner of the voice.

In the dining hall two girls sit picking at their half-finished plates. He doesn’t actually recognize either of them, but it’s not unusual for him to forget a fling from a few years back. They stare in surprise as their meal is interrupted.

Dedue stands awkwardly formal at the end of the table. For people who may not know him, he probably comes off as intimidating like this. Scarred up and towering above others. And yeah, Dedue can probably crush Sylvain’s head like an egg if he felt like it, but it’s far more likely for him to use his hands for gentle flower tending than undeserved violence.

“Yes?” One of the girls asks. Her hair is a pretty wheat color cropped close to her scalp. The braver of the two, he’s pretty sure she’s the one who had made the initial comment.

“My apologies for disturbing your meal,” Dedue tells them. “I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation, and since it has to do with a close friend of mine, I wanted to ask for clarification.”

There’s nervous shuffling at that. Nobody likes getting caught talking shit.

“Did you personally witness Sylvain acting in that manner?” he asks them.

“Well,” the other girl says in a voice much meeker than the first. “No, but one of our friends heard it from–“

“Ah,” Dedue cuts her off. “It seems that this information is from a friend of a friend. Rumors can be exaggerated as they are passed along, and although Sylvain may not be perfect and at times irresponsible–“

_Ouch_. Sylvain winces at the rightful criticism.

“–I can assure you that he is never malicious in a way as derogatory as what you’ve been led to believe,” Dedue declares.

There’s some stunned silence at the end of his statement and Sylvain holds his breath as Dedue’s words sink into him.

Finally, the first girl speaks up again. “I know he’s one of your war buddies, but that doesn’t stop him from being a complete asshole,” she spits her words at him.

Sylvain’s expecting that to be the end of it. Dedue tried and it didn’t work and that’s very kind of him, but there’s no need to go to bat for a guy like Sylvain.

It isn’t the end though, and Dedue states his final piece. “Whatever your personal feelings or history may be, I do not believe it’s fair to spread lies without consideration for someone’s reputation,” his voice is rock steady as he speaks. “Sylvain is a friend of mine, and he is one that has always shown me kindness and consideration. It’s unbecoming to encourage such cruel and disgusting rumors. He’s a good man.”

And with that, Dedue walks away. He doesn’t see Sylvain off to the side of the building, he’s too busy walking a straight and determined path to the greenhouse. His shoulders are as stiff as they are broad. At his side his fist is clenched.

Sylvain stands there watching him walk away, his heart racing as Dedue’s words bounce around his head. It’s completely unnecessary and honestly a little reckless for him to defend Sylvain from goofy rumors, but it warms him up all over anyways. A good man. Dedue thinks he’s a good man.

Sylvain half jogs to Dedue while calling out his name.

“Sylvain,” Dedue greets him in surprise. He avoids his eye as he does a poor imitation of acting casual.

“You don’t have to do that, ya know,” Sylvain tells him. “Defend me, I mean,” he clarifies.

Dedue flushes cherry oak before he turns away to make a beeline for the greenhouse. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Sylvain laughs at the denial as he follows behind him. “I’m serious!” he grabs at Dedue’s elbow to try and stop him from running away. “It’s not like the rumors matter much. You don’t have to waste your time on me.”

“Defending your integrity isn’t a waste of time.” A crease begins to form in between Dedue’s thick eyebrows as his concern raises for Sylvain’s nonchalance.

Sylvain shakes his head and grins widely as he tries to brush the remark off. “I’m not sure how much integrity there is to defend, but I appreciate the effort.”

“Sylvain,” Dedue’s voice is firm and full of authority as he frowns. “Whatever you may have overheard was me being genuine. I meant every word of it. You are a close friend who I admire dearly.”

There’s a twisting in Sylvain’s gut as heat rushes to his face. He doesn’t know how to handle being complimented, especially when it’s this blunt and honest.

“You’re exaggerating,” Sylvain bashfully rubs the back of his neck.

“I’m serious,” there’s no trace of humor in his tone. “I wish you would think more highly of yourself. You are very kind and generous,” Dedue says and Sylvain grows redder. His heartrate is starting to pickup and his breath catches as Dedue stares intently at him making sure his point is coming across clearly. “You’re compassionate and reliable. Many of the others look up to you as a stable guidance during difficult times such as these.”

Sylvain tries to bark a laugh, but his throat is parched all of the sudden. Everything is hot all over in a way that is intimately familiar. _Oh, Goddess above_ , he curses himself as Dedue’s kind words grip at his body.

“You really don’t gotta worry about me,” Sylvain assures him as he squirms under Dedue’s gaze.

“You would do the same for me,” Dedue argues. “It’s only fair that I return your generosity.”

Sylvain bites his lip and shakes his head to clear away his swirling thoughts. He needs to stop whatever feelings are swarming him right now and just get through this conversation like a normal person. Dedue, however, mistakes the gesture for silent denial and digs his heels in deeper.

“I don’t know why you deny it. You’re really quite intelligent and thoughtful when you want to be.”

Sylvain’s fingernails etch into the skin of his palm as he tries to stay steady. Each compliment hits him like an axe to the chest. Every earnest praise throbs desperately at his groin. _Oh no._

“You’re talented and loyal. You deserve to be known for those traits, not the foolish ramblings of those who can’t see it.”

“Dedue–“ Sylvain chokes out but is ignored.

“You’re a good person, Sylvain,” there’s a firm finality to his statement that shocks Sylvain to his core. All the blood coloring his cheeks in hot embarrassment rapidly moves downwards, leaving him dizzy in the process as he soaks in the praise. _A good person_. The words send chills down his spine.

“Dedue, I’m not–“

“You are,” he cuts him off. “You’re very admirable to me.”

Sylvain’s dick twitches in response. He needs to get out now. He wants to run to his dorm room and touch himself furiously to the memory of Dedue’s voice, but he can’t move.

“I really respect you for who you are.”

He swallows down a moan.

“You’re a good man, Sylvain. I’m sorry for being so forward about it, but I truly believe that–,” Dedue cuts his lecture short as he stares at the tent in Sylvain’s pants. “ _Oh,_ ” Shock widens his eyes as he stares before clearing his throat and pointedly looking away. “You have an erection,” he states the factual reality of the situation simply.

“Ha,” Sylvain’s laugh is forced a little breathless. “How did that happen?” He asks no one while covering his groin with his hand.

“Hm,” Dedue contemplates far calmer than should be expected of anyone. “That is awkward, but it doesn’t change the fact that I think you are an upstanding person who’s friendship I greatly value.”

“Fuck,” Sylvain’s swear is half groan as his resolve is completely broken. He barely thinks as he grabs Dedue by his wrist and half drags him away.

“Sylvain?” Dedue asks confused as he pulled in the direction of the upper dormitory’s entrance. He doesn’t protest though. He allows himself to be led away from the greenhouse.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Sylvain swears again. There’s no way he can force himself to make it all the way upstairs to his dorm room. He feels as if he’s going to combust here and now. As soon as they cross the threshold into the hallway and out from the open, Sylvain throws himself at Dedue pushing them both behind the staircase leading up. He crashes his body into his, his fingers lacing in his white hair as he presses messy, forceful kisses down his strong jaw.

“Sylvain?” Dedue sounds frazzled, but he doesn’t push him away. He stands as still as a statue, allowing Sylvain to suck and kiss at his neck.

“I’m sorry,” Sylvain mumbles into his skin. He knows this is unexpected. Dedue had never expressed interest in him before beyond platonic comradery, but he can’t help himself. Every kind word and heartfelt gesture reverberates in Sylvain’s skull, reminding him over and over again that Dedue likes him. That Dedue wants to be near him. Dedue doesn’t think he’s a bad person. It drives Sylvain insane.

“Can you tell me that again?” he pleads while pressing his hard dick against his thigh.

“Tell you what?” Dedue’s hand tentatively rests against Sylvain’s waist. Big and warm he holds him there while Sylvain grinds against him. Dedue feels good to hold onto. He’s solid and strong, yet warm and gentle as a soft smoky scent of herbs and vanilla comforts him.

“That I’m good,” Sylvain moans while pawing at the collar of Dedue’s jacket, eternally grateful that he hadn’t bothered to put on his full armor today. He has to stand on his toes to reach properly, pulling the thick fabric aside so he lay his tongue flat against his collarbone, and groaning at the salty taste. “Tell me that I’m good,” he begs while rutting his hips. “Tell me that I’m good tell me that I’m good tell me that I’m good.” Each request is punctuated by a desperate moan. He digs his nails into Dedue, his breath fast and heavy as he pants and whines for recognition.

“You’re… good?” Dedue says unsure. He tightens his grip on Sylvain’s waist and closes his eyes as he sighs. “You’re good, Sylvain.”

His words strike him like a thunder spell. It electrifies every nerve in Sylvain’s body, making him squirm and groan out. He lets go of Dedue’s hair and searches and grabs his way down Dedue’s torso until he can cup him through his pants. He’s only half mast, but his dick still fills his palm for Sylvain to rub at.

“That’s… good,” Dedue says and Sylvain whimpers. He strokes him through his pants, coaxing his cock to full hardness while he rests his head against Dedue’s broad chest. “You’re talented at this,” he takes short breaths as he compliments him. “You’re good, Sylvain. You’re so good. Sylvain, you’re so, so good.”

It wrecks him. The sound he makes at Dedue’s praise is almost a sob. His entire body is caught on fire, everything about this far more intense than anything Sylvain had experienced before and threatening to make him come in his pants from little more than a few precious words.

When he lets go Dedue huffs in response but is quickly pacified as Sylvain drops to his knees in front of him. Dedue watches intently as Sylvain makes quick work of unbuttoning his pants and pulling his dick out. Confusion still marks his face, but it’s overshadowed by desire softening his eyes and a gentle hand placed on Sylvain’s head.

Sylvain nuzzles his cheek against the thick cock, a little bit of precum slick against his skin as he fondles the length. It’s big, but that’s what Sylvain had expected. Not just in length, but girth as well. It’s heavy in his hand when Sylvain grips the base and licks his lips.

“Sylvain?” Dedue looks nervously at the entrance of the building.

They’re shielded where they are now, tucked behind the staircase, but that cover is only minimum. Anyone that enters or leaves from the dorm upstairs could easily spot them.

“Tell me,” Sylvain demands. He’s not worried about anyone walking in on them. He just wants to hear Dedue praise him again.

“Okay,” Dedue agrees while Sylvain starts stroking him in slow, measured tugs. “You’re good, Sylvain.”

“Yeah?” Sylvain asks while looking up at him with wide eyes.

“Yes,” Dedue sighs and laces his fingers through his red locks of hair. His fingers press gently against his scalp, a suggestion for more. “You’re good, Sylvain. I truly value you as a friend.”

Whimpering, Sylvain mouths at the base of his dick, and trails open mouth kisses in a sloppy line along its length. He needs him in his mouth. He needs Dedue to know how good he can be.

“Please,” Sylvain asks while lapping up the precum accumulating at the tip.

“You’re kind,” Dedue tells him, and Sylvain wraps his lips around the head of his cock. “And you’re generous,” Dedue continues as his grip tightens in his hair. “You’re someone I admire. You’re so good, Sylvain, and so is your mouth.”

Sylvain moans around his dick as he pushes more into his mouth. His jaw has to stretch to his limit, and when his cock is pressing against the front of his throat, he’s only managed to fit it partway in. 

Dedue doesn’t seem to mind. He strokes Sylvain’s hair in encouragement, the pads of his fingers dragging against his scalp as he breathes out, “Yes, just like that. You’re doing so well, Sylvain.”

Sylvain holds on to Dedue’s thigh for stability as he relaxes his throat and slowly eases his way down onto the rest of his cock. The corner of his eyes pricks with tears as he gags slightly, but he pushes on until his lips meet coarse hair and he can swallow around the entirety of his cock. It fills him up fully, and when he pulls back until the head is once more at the tip of his tongue, he resents the absence. He bobs his head up and down, allowing Dedue to fuck into his throat in tiny, gentle ruts.

“Gods, Sylvain,” Dedue pants his name. “You feel amazing. So good. You’re so good.”

Sylvain whines around him as he struggles to undo his own pants and pull his dick out. He’s uncomfortably, agonizingly hard as he strokes himself in time with Dedue’s babbling compliments.

He almost misses the footsteps coming near. He freezes, dick still in mouth as the sound of someone approaching filters in far too close to the two of them.

Sylvain looks up and sees Dedue turn a horrified shade of red as he stays still, hoping nobody will notice them tucked precariously behind the staircase.

The two seconds of pause waiting for the sound of feet on stairs drags on for an eternity. Sylvain sighs out through his nose as footsteps stomp overhead.

Sylvain doesn’t wait for them to be completely in the clear. He can still hear them on the stairs as he sucks on the head of Dedue’s cock.

Dedue glares but doesn’t push him away or argue. There’s a slight tremor in his normally steady hands as he cups the side of Sylvain’s face. His thumb graces over his skin, curving around Sylvain’s stretched thin lips and smearing the saliva leaking out. Sylvain’s tongue darts out to lick the pad of his finger and Dedue huffs out a ghost of a chuckle.

“Like this?” Sylvain whispers while lapping at him. He strokes both himself and Dedue while he does so, panting and moaning the entire time.

“Yes, Sylvain. Just like that. You make me feel so good,” he groans quietly.

Sylvain sucks him back into his mouth. He bobs up and down on half the length, his hand stroking along with him, as he coerces increasingly incoherent praise out of him.

“So good. So hot. You’re so hot, Sylvain. You’re so good, Sylvain.” His breath becomes more ragged. Beads of sweat form at his temples as Dedue gasps and trembles.

Sylvain doesn’t have to be told that he’s close. He doubles down on his efforts, sucking and moaning in sloppy motions until he can see the way Dedue’s muscles tense and his breath catches.

“Sylvain, I’m–“ he’s cut off by a moan ripping from his chest and a quick jerk of his hips.

The first burst of cum hits him in the back of the throat and makes him choke. Sylvain pulls off of him, coughing slightly, but swallowing regardless. His mouth stays open in a perfect red O as he pumps Dedue’s cock, thick ropes of cum splattering onto his face and hair and into his waiting mouth.

“So good so good so good,” Dedue moans throughout his orgasm and Sylvain laps it up. He strokes himself in rushed, desperate movements, jerking his hips upwards into his hand until he too is a tightly wound ball becoming undone. Sylvain cries out as he comes, biting his tongue to keep himself from being too loud, as he quivers on his knees in front of Dedue.

“Fuck,” Sylvain gasps out finally while trying to keep himself from collapsing into a pile of boneless mush.

Dedue makes some sort of grunt in agreement while he caresses Sylvain’s face. He tilts Sylvain’s chin up to look at him, surprising affection in his expression as he takes in the messy red-faced man before him.

“You’re a mess,” Dedue says softly at the stickiness covering Sylvain’s face.

Sylvain laughs out of breath and wipes away some of the cum clinging to his cheek. He licks his fingers clean.

“Gods,” Dedue breathes out. “You’re perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is [here](https://twitter.com/biheretic) along with my curiouscat.


End file.
